


Disenchanted

by Madisassy



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, F/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Plothole Fill, Protective Belle, Short & Sweet, adam wants to cuddle, adressing a plothole, belle wants to fight the enchantress, im sorry i just like talking okay let me live, soft adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisassy/pseuds/Madisassy
Summary: Belle never was given the full story of why Adam was cursed. When she finally does find out, she's less than pleased.





	Disenchanted

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this work on Wattpad if you so choose (@rageynerd, in Restart My Heart anthology).
> 
> Thanks for giving me a couple hundred words to say this in a (hopefully) fun/enjoyable way. Special thanks to Alexa who sat and listened to me give the half-baked mess monologue version--that, she kindly did not point out, made me look crazy as hell in that bubble tea place--even though it probably didn't make sense anyway.

Belle and Adam were in their favorite spot, the library, huddled close together. They just finished the story they were working on together, and were in desperate need of something new. And then she got to thinking, he never did tell her about why that enchantress cursed him and his staff. All she knew was he was, well, mean. There had to be more to the story, right? 

So Adam told her.

And Belle couldn’t believe her ears. “I’m sorry,” she said, voice tight with barely constrained rage, “she did what?”

Adam looked at her with confusion. He doesn’t understand why she’s so upset, “She turned me into a beast. Because, you know, that’s who I was. On the inside. I know that now. But you’ve changed me, Belle… for the better.”

Belle looked at him like he’d grown a second head. “No. No. That’s-- that’s ridiculous. It’s absolutely unacceptable.” 

Adam had become concerned now. He had never seen her this upset before, save for when he almost locked her dad up for life. Yeah, not one of his finer moments. He reminded her of that now. 

Belle shook her head, her anger almost a tangible thing. “That’s different. I mean, yeah, that was wrong. Very wrong. But that bitter, cynical beast wasn’t who you are, it was who she made you. You’re 21, Adam. 21. And Lumiere, he said you’ve been like this for 10 years. Is that true?”

“Well… yes. I suppose that’s right, actually.”

“So you were 11! You’re telling me that this scary looking old hag showed up on your doorstep with a rose and a ‘let me in, little boy!’ and she cursed you almost to your death because you said no? Adam, I’m not sure I would let her in if that happened to us now.”

Adam laughed and rested his chin on her shoulder. “I’m sure,” he said. “You definitely would have.”

Belle sighed, exasperated, and leaned her head against his. “Okay, but I also locked myself in a cage in a terrifying beast’s home. You can hardly trust my judgement.” 

She could feel him grinning against the side of her face. “Oh, hush,” he said. “That turned out pretty okay, if I do say so myself.”

Belle kissed his cheek. “Yes, What isn’t okay, however…”

Adam flung his head back in disbelief. “Oh my god, you have to let this go!”

“I do not and you can’t make me!”

“Fine! What’s next on your list of grievances?”

“Not only was she totally out of line for cursing you, but she also cursed your whole staff! I mean, who does that? Even if you did deserve it, on some mythical, warped, backwards planet--”

“Belle.”

“--your servants had nothing to do with that! Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip! How did they deserve that in any way!”

Adam was solemn when he answered, “They didn’t. And, don’t get me wrong, I think it’s very sweet that you’re so upset for us. But what do you plan to do about it now? You can’t change it.”

“I know,” Belle said, but she was staring resolutely at the floor. “But do you know where she is now?”

Her eyes slowly lifted from the floor to meet him. Uh oh, Adam thought. I know that look. “...Why,” he asked warily.

“No reason,” she said, her voice and her face the picture of innocence. “I just want to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to talk about this or anything else, feel free to drop a comment or find me on Tumblr and Wattpad (@rageynerd).
> 
> Liked this and want something specific from me? Request something! I promise I can write more than just dialogue lol
> 
> please leave kudos and comments if you liked this. thanks for stopping by!
> 
> P.S., if you're as peeved as me about this, take a look at this theory--it set my mind at ease and delighted me in its humor: https://www.cracked.com/blog/why-beauty-beast-way-darker-than-you-realize/


End file.
